Moonlight
by Pulse-L-Cie
Summary: A one-shot I originally written for the FFXIII KINK MEME. Fang has a moment of weakness and Vanille deals with it in a creative manner. FANG/VANILLE. Mature Content. Light BDSM.


A dull headache pounded behind Fang's eyes as she stared up at the shattered shell of Cocoon. She couldn't help but remember she had been the cause of that. 'How many died because of me?' She asked herself bitterly. It had been a few days since Fang received the news that the huge attack on Cocoon had been her doing and if she had been bothered she had worn it well. But now as they wandered the lands of Pulse, the once proud and now wreaked civilisation surrounding her, it all seemed too real. The sacrifice her and Vanille had made all those years ago felt like a cruel joke and this was the punchline. 'If we had never gone things would have been better'.

Fang sighed, her fist clenching into a tight ball, she was so angry, so angry at herself, not just for what she had done but for feeling sorry for herself so pathetically. She tried to strengthen her resolve, soon they would be in Oerba, they would be home. Maybe she could find a way to cure Vanille of her mark..., life in the Village compared to the alien world of Cocoon had been the best days of her life, she had felt as if she belonged. She and Vanille lost their parents at a young age, Fang herself could barely remember them. The villagers took them in, raised them and for that reason Fang had become fiercely protective of her village, and her soulmate Vanille, who had always been the ying to her yang. To protect Vanille, that was the most important thing, at all costs.

When the war got closer to home, when the siltation became dire, people began to go missing from the village, the villagers were afraid to venture beyond the outskirts, food supplies became short and Vanille started to have nightmares again. Fang looked up at the vipers nest and was filled with rage, if looks could kill the nest would of dropped from the sky like a rock. The death of her parents at the hands of Cocoon, her guardianship over the village and protecting Vanille had been what led her to Anima's temple. But now she could see, she had been selfish, overwhelmed with arrogance, to think she could really right the wrongs of a thousand years. Vanille had followed her to the temple in secret, and the focus Fang alone wished to bare, was seared into them both. She had failed, she was a murderer, Vanille would be the one to pay the price.

With this Fang felt her confidence, begin to crack, she buried her face in her still tense but now unclenched hands, in a last attempt at composure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fang had always looked after her, always held her, comforted her by pulling the young redhead into her arms and whispering sweet nothings. 'It'll be ok sweetheart'

'I always believed you' Vanille thought gazing at the athletic women, who had uncharacteristically buried her head in the palms of her hands, those delicate bracelets hanging down her tanned arms, reminding Vanille; Fang was still, just a women.

Vanille wandered over, hands behind her back, feet stepping over one another, her eyes never leaving the older women's form. Fang must of heard her approach but she didn't say anything, adding to a sense of unease in Vanille's chest. She had always counted on Fang, but in this moment, she felt like she couldn't. She sat there, perched on a log, tense, her head still buried in her hands, Vanille felt like just speaking might break her.

It was too much to bare.

Fang winced as Vanille slammed herself rather forcefully into Fangs back, her arms encircling her slender waist, and clinging for dear life. She could actually feel Fang trembling.

A moment passed, Vanille began to wonder if Fang was angry at her. "I'm fine little one...." Fang said softly. "Everything is going to be fine"

Vanille was met with a sense of obvious Deja Vu, the familiar feeling of having Fang look after her, but after that, another, completely unfamiliar feeling replaced it. Something that had been stirring in Vanille a long time now. She wasn't a kid. She had made up lies..., caused pain for others, she didn't deserve to be looked after. 'I won't let my selfishness hurt you Fang' she decided. 'It's time for me to look after you'

Vanille took in a deep breath, taking in Fangs cinnamon scent, before raising her head from the crook of the other women's neck. Placing her hands firmly on Fang's shoulders she declared "No."

Fang paused a moment, obviously confused. A strange noise starting to develop in the back of her throat, Vanille's brow creased. Then she realised Fang was laughing, although it hardly seemed cheerful.

"No?" The pulsian asked between her deep, husky chuckles.

"That's right Missy. I mean it. No more of this, I won't let you do this." Only fully realising she was actually going to go through with this after saying those words, Vanille strided round to face her.

Fangs laugh died in her throat when she saw the look in the redheads eyes. Vanille looked almost right through her, she looked like she never had done to Fang before, she looked like a grown women, determined. And apparently commanding. "Get up."

Fang obliged, when she stood up, completely, the moonlight illuminated her face, showing the damp on her cheeks. She had been crying. Vanille's face twitched, but whatever thought that went though her head, it only seemed to strengthen her resolve. "We're going to the forest."

"-But" Fang looked in the direction of the camp, the fire flickering on a nearby hill.

"They won't miss us." She jutted her hip out, one hand resting on it and the other pointing in the direction of the nearby wood. "No but's. Go."

Fangs head was still aching from the doubt she had been feeling and this was a bizarre, but somehow welcome distraction. She walked as if in trance, hearing light footsteps behind her. They must of been walking at least ten minutes until Fang realised just how far they had wandered, trees spaced evenly apart, bright moonlight shining through the leafs. This waking her from her trance enough to sigh and rest against one of the trees, not bothering to look at Vanille.

"This is redicu-" She was cut short as she felt Vanille's hand connect firmly with her buttocks, the thunderclap noise seemed even louder in the tranquil wood. And the pain, which came shortly after , stung worse than being thrown on her ass by a behemoth.

"What the hell Vanille!!!" Fang said trying to turn round only to find the younger girl had pinned her right arm behind her back and had the other by the wrist, pushing it against the tree.

She felt Vanille press against her back and shuddered the girls voice whispering in her ear like a cool breeze " Tonight..., your mine" Fang gasped as Vanille sucked on her earlobe gently before biting it and tugging it fiercely. "Trust me. Can you do that Fang? - Can you trust me"

Fang could feel her heart beating hard and fast, all thoughts that had came before now completely gone, the trance broken. This was real, very real, she could still feel the warm sting on her behind. "Shit." Fang felt Vanille let go of her wrist.

Another slap.

Fang moaned, Vanille tightly gripping her ass cheek, roughly moving her fingers across the firm area. Vaguely aware of the heat forming not just on her rear, but also in-between her legs Fang choked "Yes. I trust you, with my life Vanille, you know that"

"Shhhhhh" Vanille cooed. Softening her grip on Fangs other arm. "I do, but you need to let me show you." Her lips grazing across Fang's neck, she could feel her pulse beating wildly there, and choose d to lick slowly, her tongue pressing firmly, from the base of her neck to the top where she could feel the beat against her tongue. "I'm going to fuck you so hard" She whispered.

Now fang was shaking again, but this time it was different, her breath came fast and her whole body ached with anticipation. She felt Vanilles weight leave her, making her realise her legs had turned to jelly. "Hands above your head. Now" Vanille said, strictly.

She raised her arms against the trunk of the tree feeling a flick across her wrists, much like if someone snapped an elastic band on them, she jerked only to find they were fastened, Vanille's bind rod holding them tightly in place.

"Now that's taken care of" Vanille said, a bit of the cheeriness coming back to her voice. Vanille's hand shot between Fangs legs pressing her hand fully into her crotch, feeling the heat blazing there and pushing against it roughly. Fang felt her inner-walls flutter, gasping first from shock, then from lust.

"I think you like this..., don't you Fang?" Fang couldn't help but smile at this. 'Fuck yes I do' she thought. But she just nodded. Vanille began to undress her, first dealing with her belt, then her sari, throwing them to the floor, Vanille could see a pink patch on Fangs ass and grinned proudly, slapping it again. "Isn't this fun?" She chirped. Pulling the underwear down her ankles, removing fangs shoes, then slinging that and the underwear to the side, she tilted her head to the side, gazing admiringly. "What a nice view." Fang chuckled at this, still incredibly turned on but also feeling a swelling in her heart. She really did love Vanille.

"Now this is a problem" she said staring at fangs black top..."It'll just have to go I'm afraid!" she ripped it off Fangs body in one swoop, leaving her completely naked, they'd just have to make a replacement, Fang for some reason couldn't find the will to care about the garment at this point. "Now the fun begins" Vanille said her voice going lower. Fang was surprised when she felt Vanille's weight return on her back, surprised at the fact Vanille was now, also naked, the skin on skin contact was electrifying and the redhead wasn't shy about pressing up against Fang completely. Her hands on her abdomen, tracing lightly, it really did feel as if jolts of lightening where dancing across her skin, I mean, it actually did. "Fuck" Fang hissed. "It's just a little spell Fangy. Like thundara...., but less..., lethal" She chirped. Venturing lower. Fang writhed beneath her. Biting her lip to try and stop her moans of protest. " It's ok fang" Vanille said. "I want you to let it all out, I want to hear you scream"

And with that Fang cried out, whimpering against Vanille's fingers sparkling right in the folds of her womanhood. The ache of the sweet pain and lust mixing in together to the point where Fang couldn't tell the difference. She spread fangs lips with one hand and with the other traced lazily up and down the length of her slit. She lingered at the women's entrance, teasing the opening, rubbing around the hole and dipping her finger in slightly, feeling fang clench and a trickle of moisture against her hand as a answer to her movements. "Shit please Vanille, please" Fang rolled her hips, the bondage on her wrists preventing her from lowering herself onto Vanille's fingers. Vanille pulled the finger out much to Fang's dismay. Who was mumbling any number of curse words by this point. "Not yet Fangy" She whispered, her own breath now heavy with lust. Her other hand still spreading Fangs lips apart, her other fingers circled the throbbing bundle of nerves above fangs entrance Teasingly rubbing the hood of her clit in achingly soft circles. Fang felt as if she could strangle a mountain OX from sexual frustration. The nub was painfully sensitive by this point, and teasing it this way was only making it worse.

"You want....? More?" Vanille asked. And there was something downright sadistic in her voice that actually made Fang hesitate for a moment. "Y-yes..." She gulped. "Mm mm..."Vanille murmured and even though fang couldn't see it, she could hear the smile on her face.

Fang cried out loud bucking against Vanille's body which was pressed tightly to hers, feeling the light jolts of electricity on her most intimate area. "Fuck! NO! NO!" Fang said genuinely struggling against her restraints. Vanille just holded on tighter, giggling, occasionally shocking the lean, muscular women back into action. "I know what'll shut you up Fangy"

She plunged her fingers into fang, right up to the knuckles and stirred them deeply inside her. Fang moaning loudly, still flailing, but not in protest. She crooked her fingers slightly then pulled out before slamming them back in right against Fang's sweet spot. Pumping inside the dark haired girl, in and out, the wet slapping noise filling the clearing. The noises coming from Fangs throat were unidentifiable, moans then gasps, which were getting increasingly high pitched and sounded surprisingly girly. "You like that don't you" Vanille practically sang into Fangs ear. Met only with more gibberish. Her well toned legs spread apart either side of Vanille's pale ones. Vanille felt those beautiful strong thighs give way, she felt every muscle in Fangs body go tense, she had to press Fangs naked body hard into the tree with her own just to stop her collapsing.

Those muscles now shook, Vanille easing a third finger into Fang's clenching womanhood. The other hand roughly rubbing that pulsing nub beneath her fingers. "Oh goddess" Fang gasped as Vanille watched her face, her hair wildly thrown back like a lions mane. The pale moonlight shining off Fangs damp forehead, as she bit into her own lip, her face a picture of absolute extacy. Her nipples rock hard, stood out from the silhouette of her arching body.

After this had passed Fang just slumped, Vanille had now moved to place her arms around Fangs waist. She held on tightly, just like she had done before she took Fang to the wood, her face buried in fangs shoulder. She shuffled slightly and with that the bindings on Fangs wrists snapped off leaving bright red stripes across them, Vanille was now holding Fang up completely. Vanille may be shorter than Fang, But she was still strong, you couldn't live on Pulse and not be strong.

She bundled Fang up in her arms carrying her back to camp, the clothes and other items across one of her shoulders, Fang stirred, wrapping her arms around Vanille's neck as she walked back to camp, not caring if any of the others saw, although by this point they were all fast asleep, completely unaware of what had passed, she laid Fang down by the same log she had been perched on and kissed her tenderly on the lips. Fang stared back into Vanille's eyes, wordlessly. Tears brimming in her dark, smokey eyes. "Shhhhhh" Vanille wiped the tears from her face before they could fall. Lowering herself onto fang, who curled herself around Vanille's body. The redhead reached for Fang's sari and draped it across them both like a makeshift quilt.

"I love you Fang" Vanille said, her voice thick with emotion, kissing the top of her brow.

"I....., love you too Vanille" Fang almost sobbed. Feeling completely, and utterly, protected by the other girl, the weight of responsibility she usually felt for the other pulse native, now incredibly lessened. 'I know you'll look after me too Vanille' Fang thought, as they both drifted into a deep sleep, utterly spent.


End file.
